comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
White Queen II
Madelyne Jennifer Pryor a.k.a. Maddie is the daughter of deceased CEO James Pryor of Internal Medicine. A successful pharmaceutical company, Maddie made it off well in the inheritance. Still seen as a trust fund baby though, she actually does a good amount of community service, arranging charity galas, and is known to be a member of the Hellfire Club. The White Queen of the Inner Circle is known as Kick addict and can be very cruel and violent of upset while high. Sweet and docile as Maddie, she is the opposite as the White Queen, dominate and controlling. The Black King is particularly fond of her, having been on again and off again lovers in their short past together, though rumors have it, the two are 'off' again after their latest disagreement. Background A genetic creation of Mr. Sinister to replace the mentally unstable Phoenix Jean Grey, she had no life or soul. A failed project that renewed his interest at the 'death' of Jean Grey, she awakened with a fragment of the Phoenix Force and shadowy memories of Jean Grey, a fraction of her soul. However, before Mr. Sinister could put his plans into effect, Jean Grey was discovered by the Avengers to be alive and returned to the X-Men. He bid his time till now, posing as James Pryor, Maddie's father. He created false records to get membership to the Hellfire Club in New York City, and introduced Maddie to Sebastian Shaw. During the time the Heroes all but disappeared from the world, and the so-called aliens invaded, Maddie escaped with her 'father' into an underground lair. Maddie was placed in stasis for most of that time, and was re-awakened when the crisis was over for her own protection. Later, after re-establishing himself from a few months absence, James Pryor then supposedly died in a plane crash. Maddie an only child, her mother having died in childbirth, was now left alone. Sebastian Shaw stepped in, comforting the lonely woman and inviting her to the Inner Circle, something James had been 'arranging' prior to his death to happen in either case. Maddie during the Inner Circle investigations and her review for membership discovered 'Kick'. She used it, expecting it to have no effect on her because she wasn't a mutant right? However, it sparked her X-Gene, and her telekinesis and telepathy awakened! Whenever she uses the drug she is an active mutant of about Jean Grey's power level to perhaps just a touch more. Still, it has quickly become a dangerous addiction with the side-effects of increased aggression. Still, she proved her worth and became the new White Queen. Maddie is lost in a whirlwind of a new world with only false, and confusing memories to build her past. She is searching for meaning, and willing to wield the Inner Circle's power to get it. Personality Maddie is a lost child. She thinks she lost her entire family and she is alone. Sure, she has some money and wealth thanks to her inheritance, and she even gained some power through the Inner Circle as she is being manipulated by the Black Pieces (Shaw and Selene). However, she lacks a personal purpose that she is desperately searching for. Maddie is addicted to Kick, which makes her very needy and alone. She can be very aggressive when she is on Kick and even violent, and when off of it broken and weak. It is as if she has two very different sides of her personality, one sweet and loving, and the other violent and cruel. More than anything, Maddie likely wants to be loved. Her father was emotionally distant, she never had her mother, but there was a nanny she had vague memories of with fondness. Still, the vague memory imprints are mostly overwhelmed by the conditioning Mr. Sinister put her through and it is mostly Jean's personality aspects that remain the strongest in the shell that the Phoenix Force fragment merged with and filled. Maddie is really a copy, and if she were to discover it, it could be the last straw that breaks her for real. Or perhaps she will just want everything Jean has, or maybe want to prove she is better and more worthy. Who knows for sure except that it would be drastic and likely violent in some way along with shattered pieces. Still, when she is sane, Maddie is a do-gooder and very sweet and caring. She loves people and wants to help him. The downtrodden she is especially considerate toward. She doesn't like saying cruel things about others and it takes a lot to push her that far. When she is high on Kick though, it's as if all the rules go out the window. Logs *(TV: 2013-07-04 - Death of a Medical Legacy) *2013-08-03 - For Justice Part 1 - Maddie becomes James' ally for justice, but what will they find at the end of the road? *2013-08-10 - Dancing to Manhood - Maddie throws a charity gala at the Hellfire Club, and Julian ends up saving a damsel in distress from Selene. *2013-08-15 - Whose Mummy Is This? - Fundraiser is held. Mummy attacks. Kendra fights it off. Maddie appreciates. *2013-08-18 - For Justice Part 2 - James and Maddie get their first clue at a price, but will the cost be worth it? *2013-08-22 - For Justice Part 3 - James and Maddie embark on the quest for answers, and find more grief than they ever planned. *2013-08-25 - Cutscene: For Justice - Epilogue - Maddie returns home after a dark and bloody adventures, only to find that her home as been invaded! Category:Marvel Feature Category:New York City Category:Marvel NPC